Alluring secret
by CassGoto
Summary: Un amor prohibido y muy mal visto, un pacto con el diablo, un padre muerto, una angel muerto por amor son cosas que componen este fic; ojo: no apareceran ni Momoko ni Kaoru talvez sean mencionadas pero solo de casualidad pequeño fic! los personajes principales son: Miyako, Brick, Boomer y Butch
1. Chapter 1

1.- Introducción

Yo: Bueno aquí traigo otra pequeña historia no es One-Shot solo una pequeña historia, basada en la canción Alluring Secret de Vocaloid (Version Luka y Kaito)

Kojiro Ya podemos empezar.

Yo: Si, a por cierto en lugar de poner una mujer de ángel pondré a Brick

Kojiro: Ja ya me hablaste

Yo: Solo en este fic

Aclaraciones de personajes:

Brick (Ángel)

Miyako (Humana)

Butch (Ángel caído)

Boomer (ángel obscuro)

Profesor Utonium (Dios)

Him (Lucifer)

Kojiro: está bien Nota1: Ni Demashitaa! Powerpuff girls ni Vocaloid le pertenecen a CassGoto

Yo: Comenzamos

Hace mucho tiempo atrás la corte celestial declaro que el amor entre humanos y ángeles o demonios estaría prohibido a menos que aquellos ángeles enamorados cortaran sus alas no podrían amar a ningún humano, hay tenemos a nuestro querido ángel; Brick, el cual impuso esta norma y después de declaraciones, demandas y mucho esfuerzo logro que el amor fuera muy mal vista ante Utonium, totalmente imperdonables.

Este ángel en el pasado solía tener dos hermanos, hijos de Him obviamente antes de que este se revelara contra Utonium y fuera exiliado junto con su hermano menor hijo de Him; Boomer, de Butch no quiso ninguno de los bandos por lo cual era perseguido por ambos para la pena celestial capital y Brick se podría decir que sabía cómo era el lugar donde mandarían a todos esos ángeles exiliados, así que no siguió a su padre.

-Buen trabajo.- dijo uno de sus compañeros celestiales

-Gracias.- dijo Brick

-No hay de que nos vemos luego.- dijo el otro ángel mientras se retraba del lugar

Por fin lo había logrado, logro prohibir un amor nefasto entre humanos y ángeles, pero… ¿Sería suficiente? La única razón por la cual dio esta causa fue por que en algún tiempo se enamoró de un chica llamada Momoko, sin embargo era como pecar, dio su causa la cual fue lograda ahora la pregunta era ¿esto será suficiente para no probar la fruta prohibida? Sin embargo la fruta prohibía era tan atractiva que no muchos se liberaban de sus encantos, se fue a dormir, por fin había logrado su victoria.

Yo: taran

Kojiro: Bueno esta fue la introducción

Yo: espero les haya gustado, nos vemos en el siguiente cap.


	2. Un demonio enamorado

2.- Un demonio enamorado.

Yo: Hola

Kojiro: ya tenemos el segundo cap.

Yo: Da las notas.

Kojiro: Ok Nota: Ni Demashitaa! Powerpuff girls ni Vocaloid le pertenecen a CassGoto

Yo: Comenzamos

Normal Pov

Otra vez había discutido con su padre, estaba enfermo iba a morir, ¿no era más fácil darle el cargo a su fiel hijo de una vez? No importaba de todas maneras algún día gobernaría en el inframundo, eso nadie lo podía cambiar, ni los sacerdotes que usaban la mente de las personas, ni la gente que se había puesto en contra de los demonios, si él era un ángel caído un pecador ¿Y qué? Prefería ser uno a ser uno de esos aburridos ángeles que no pueden amar humanos, pero cuando lo hicieran el estaría hay regocijándose con el dulce sabor del pecado.

Boomer un demonio que aparentaba la edad de un chico de 15 años, al igual que sus hermanos Butch aquel pecador contra el que no tenía nada, pues como fallarle a la persona que con sus pecados te alimenta y su otro hermano uno de esos insípidos seres con alas blanca, que mal se veían, en cambio le gustaban sus propias alas las cuales eran negras, tan elegantes como nada, las de su hermano Butch también eran negras.

Paseaba por la calle sin rumbo fijo, no había planeado una ruta puesto que solo quería salir del inframundo un rato, estaba dentro del centro comercial, jum que delicia ¿Cuánta gente no había hay que se encontraba pecando en ese mismo instante? Aquel señor robaba discretamente, aquella señora que dice va con su amigo en realidad esta con su amante, ah que maravilla, sin embargo había un pecado más que no podía visualizar así que supuso fue la traición no se dio cuenta y choco con alguien tan fuerte que se cayo

-Lo siento.- dijo Boomer mientras se paraba y ayudaba a la joven con la cual acababa de chocar a levantarse.

-Oh no, lo siento fue mi culpa, venia distraída.- dijo la chica con unos ojos acuosos que decían que se encontraban llorando

-oye ¿Estas bien? ¿Te lastimaste?- dijo Boomer esta chica había despertado algo en el, si no la hubiera insultado y acusado de idiota.

-No, estoy bien gracias.- dijo la chica

-Entonces porque lloras.- dijo Boomer

-Es que Es que mi novio me engaño.- dijo la chica regresando a llorar.

Al verla en ese estado Boomer no lo pudo soportar, era como estar en un maravilloso día molestando a los ángeles y que de repente empieza a llover, además la chica le había dado el último pecado.

-No llores.- dijo mientras le secaba los ojos a la chicas.- él no lo merece

-Gra-gracias.- dijo, dejo de llorar y mostro una gran sonrisa.

-Soy Boomer ¿y tú?- dijo Boomer

-Mi nombre es Miyako.- dijo la chica

-Y bien Miyako ¿Quieres un helado?- dijo Boomer

-Si gracias.- dijo la chica

El chico le ofreció el brazo a la chica la cual acepto, caminaron por todo el centro comercial, compraron sus helados, cuando terminaron, vieron una película, la inocencia de la chica alimentaba más que cualquier pecado a Boomer, solo había una pequeña singularidad que le atraía, ella vestía totalmente de negro al igual que el ¿Ella no podría ser un ángel caído? ¿O sí? Cuando termino de ver la película le pregunto.

-Mm oye ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dijo Boomer

-Claro.- dijo Miyako

-¿Por qué vistes de negro?- dijo Boomer

A Miyako se le borro la sonrisa.

-Hace unos años mi abuela murió, fue atropellada por un camión, con un conductor ebrio.- dijo Miyako

-Lo siento no debí preguntar.- dijo Boomer

-No importa, no podías saberlo.- dijo Miyako

-Ok, ¿te acompaño a tu casa?- dijo Boomer

-Si no te molesta.- dijo Miyako

-¿Molestarme? ¿Por qué? No puedo dejar que te vayas sola.- dijo Boomer

-Muchas gracias.- dijo Miyako caminaron a la casa de Miyako cuando llegaron

-Bueno gracias por traerme.- dijo Miyako.

-No hay de que.- dijo Boomer

-Adios.- dijo Miyako pero antes de que entrara Boomer la jalo del brazo y el beso, a lo que ella correspondió

-Mm lo siento.- dijo Boomer

Pero lo que paso dejo más asombrado a Boomer ¡Miyako para callarlo lo volvió a besar!

-Supongo que eso nos hace novios.- dijo Boomer

-Supongo que si.- dijo Miyako

Juntaron sus frentes, el alba los iluminaba, al caer la noche se separaron, Miyako y Boomer se separaron, ella entro a la casa y Boomer se regresó al inframundo, vaya que hoy era su día de suerte se encontró con una humana que vestía de negro, hermosa, de corazón puro, que le amaba, no la dejaría ir tan fácil, no ella sería solamente suya.


	3. lazo de union

Yo: ¡Hola! Bueno por ahora no aparecerán ni Brick ni Butch, primero necesito acabar el BxM

Kojiro: pero la acabara pronto no se preocupen

Yo: ¡lo lamento sé que me tarde mucho pero aquí tienen! Kojiro da las notas

Kojiro: Nota: Demashitaa! Powerpuff girls z no le pertenece a CassGoto

Yo: Comenzamos

Normal Pov:

En casa de Miyako…

Se levantó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, Boomer le había dado una nueva razón para sonreír, aunque no dejaría de usar ropa negra en memoria de su abuelita. Oyó el timbre de la puerta y bajo las escaleras a una velocidad que era casi imposible, su negra pijama se movía conforme movía sus pies, por fin llego hasta abajo y abrió la puerta, se sorprendió al ver quien era.

-Hola Miyako.- dijo Taka sonriente en la entrada

-Ah solo eres tú, hola Taka.- dijo Miyako

-Oye solo quería pedirte perdón, no debí engañarte ¿me perdonarías?.- dijo Taka

-Taka claro que te perdono.- dijo Miyako

Un rubio observaba celoso todo esto desde la entrada de la cerca

-Entonces seamos novios otra vez.- dijo Taka

-No.- dijo cortante Miyako

-¿Qué?¿Por qué?.- dijo Taka

-Porque ya no te amo.- dijo Miyako

-Haber inútil, que algo quede claro tú me perteneces solo a mi.- dijo Taka mientras presionaba fuertemente el rostro de la chica haciendo que esta soltara varias lagrimas

-Taka suéltame me haces daño.- dijo Miyako

-No, tú me perteneces solo a mí.- dijo Taka

-¿No oíste?, dijo que la soltaras.- dijo Boomer por detrás del chico

-¿y tú quién eres?.- dijo Taka

-Su novio ahora suéltala si no quieres salir volando.- dijo Boomer

-¡JA! Un debilucho como tú no podría ni tocarme.- dijo Taka

-Tú lo pediste.- dijo Boomer y se acercó peligrosamente a Taka, lo que hizo que Taka soltara a Miyako e imitara a acción del chico

Boomer de un solo puñetazo logro sacar a Taka volando por encima de la cerca

-Miyako, ¿estás bien?.- pregunto Boomer

-Sí, gracias Boomer- dijo Miyako

La chica corrió hacia donde estaba su novio y se lanzó a sus brazos.

-Gracias por ser tan valiente.- dijo Miyako

-Por ti soy capaz de bajar una estrella.- dijo Boomer

-Gracias, pero podrías prometerme algo.- dijo Miyako

-¿Qué es?.- dijo Boomer

-Nunca vas a dejarme sola.- dijo Miyako

-No, nunca te dejare.- dijo Boomer.- oye ve a arreglarte yo venía para que fuéramos a la feria.- dijo Boomer

-¿La feria? ¡Sí!.- dijo Miyako y empezó a correr al interior de la casa.

Más tarde salio ya vestida llevaba una blusa negra, una falda negra, una chaqueta negra, unos converses negro, su cabello lo llevaba en una sola coleta y tenía un listón negro.

-lista.- dijo Miyako

-Bueno vámonos.- dijo Boomer

-Camino a la feria la chica reparo en que su novio también vestía solo de negro.

-Oye puedo preguntarte algo.- dijo Miyako

-Claro.- dijo Boomer

-¿Por qué vistes de negro?.- pregunto la chica

Esa pregunta sorprendió bastante al chico

-Bueno es normal de donde yo vengo.- dijo Boomer.- además si mi dama viste de negro ¿Por qué yo no también?

-que dulce.- dijo Miyako

Cuando llegaron a la feria Miyako se subió a casi todas las atracciones, compraron muchos algodones de azúcar y por ultimo estuvieron en el desfile nocturno de la feria, cuando regresaban a la casa de Miyako Boomer parecía ir demasiado pensativo, cuando por fin estaban en la puerta de la entrada Boomer le pregunto a Miyako si podía pasar lo que Miyako le respondió que si, después de todo se sentía demasiado sola desde la muerte de su abuela.

-¿Me prestas un cuchillo?- dijo Boomer

-Si….- dijo Miyako, a la chica le pareció demasiado extraña la petición del chico pero aun así le dio el cuchillo

Boomer tomo la muñeca de Miyako con delicadeza y...

-Miyako hoy en la mañana me pediste que nunca te dejara sola.- dijo Boomer

-Si.- afirmo la chica

Bueno.- dijo Boomer y corto la palma de la mano de la chica a lo que a chica solto un grito.- tu sangre.- Boomer corto ahora su palma.- mi sangre.- dijo Boomer y tomo la mano de la chica con cuidado de que las heridas quedaran juntas.- nuestra sangre, Miyako con esto te prometo que nunca voy a dejarte sola

Ella asintió con la cabeza, más tarde Boomer se fue y Miyako se recostó a dormir.

CassGoto: lo siento sé que me tarde demasiado pero ya acabe bimestrales y solo reprobé QUIMICA buaaa


	4. Oscura realidad

CassGoto: Hola a todos mis amados lectores

Butch: Sonrían porque… ya lleva un mes de buenas

CassGoto: Bueno este cap. se va a centrar en el cielo, Bueno como habrán supongo yo notado Kojiro no está, si no este Butch

Butch: Ósea el chico más sexy de todos

CassGoto: Y la razón es que este Kojiro no esté es que se enfermo

Butch: Y yo estoy aquí cuando podría estar molestando a la verdecita

CassGoto Cállate tus fans van a pensar que no las quieres

Butch: No es nada de eso chicas con buen gusto solo que es… divertido

CassGoto: Bueno da las notas

Butch: Demashitaa! Powerpuff girls z no le pertenece a CassGoto

CassGoto: Comenzamos

Normal Pov:

Una señora de la tercera edad que tenía su cabello grisáceo en un chongo, sus ojos rasgados (N/A: Como japonesa) y tenía puesta una túnica blanca, miraba hacia al piso con cierto tono de preocupación, la habitación en la que se encontraba era totalmente blanca había un edificio color gris que era como un templo, en las puertas de este se encontraban dos ángeles custodiando la entrada, se notaba pensativa, en su mente abundaban pensamientos de cómo es que llegue aquí a molestar a Utonium

Pues en esta ocasión no era para menos, su nieta, su querida nieta quien nunca le había deseado un mal a nadie, salía con un ángel caído, ella no tenía la culpa, ese farsante con cara de buena gente, no le había dicho quién era si no, estaba segura que su nieta lo hubiera rechazado desde el momento en que ese chico le tendiera la mano, no era que no quisiese que su nieta fuera feliz ni mucho menos, ella estaba convencida, de que la pequeña Miyako, era la persona en ese mundo de mortales que más se merecía ser feliz, interrumpió sus pensamientos al sentir una gran mano sobre su delicado hombro.

-Utonium te recibirá ahora.- dijo un guardia de aquel templo.

-Gracias.- dijo la viejita, se encamino hacia la entrada estaba segura de que Utonium escucharía su suplica, al fin y al cabo él fue quien expulso a esas criaturas del mal el paraíso ¿O no?

-Siéntate hija mía.- dijo Utonium quien era un hombre alto y de cabello negro con ojos de igual color.- dime ¿Qué es ese asunto tan importante, que te ha hecho venir hasta aquí?.- finalizo

-Lo siento señor Utonium, en verdad lamento estarle quitando su tiempo, pero es sobre mi nieta.- dijo la señora

-¿Sobre Miyako?.- dijo Utonium, con expresión sorprendida.

-Sí, mire el que antes era de novio de mi nieta le ha lastimado el corazón, lo que la ha hecho refugiarse inconscientemente de un ángel caído.- dijo la viejita

-¿Un ángel obscuro?.- dijo Utonium.- Hija pero si eso es gravísimo

-Lo se Utonium, por eso he venido, no quiero que mi querida nieta, caiga en pecado.- dijo la viejita

-Pero con el simple hecho de tener una relación con él ya es pecado.- dijo Utonium

-Lo se Utonium, pero yo estoy segura que mi nieta lo hubiera rechazado, si supiera que es lo que es.- dijo la viejita

-¿Cómo? Hija está diciéndome acaso, que Miyako no sabe que él es un ángel caído.- dijo Utonium

-Sí, desde que se vieron por primera e inconsciente vez él se ha estado comportando como un humano, nunca le dijo ni le ha dicho que es un ángel caído.- dijo la viejita

-De casualidad ¿Has visto como es el ángel caído?.- dijo Utonium

-Si claro, es de cabello rubio semi despeinado, ojos color zafiro y aparenta los 15 años.- dijo la viejita

-Boomer.- dijo con cierto desprecio Utonium.- sé de que quien me hablas, ese chiquillo ante de ser exiliado, era un ángel a quién le encantaba hacer bromas.- dijo Utonium

-Entonces ¿Me ayudara Utonium?.- dijo la viejita

-Tu tranquila, yo me encargare.- dijo Utonium

-Muchas gracias.- dijo la viejita hizo una reverencia y se fue

-Kaoru, llama a Brick.- dijo Utonium con un semblante serio

-En seguida señor.- dijo una chica de ojos verdes

(N/A: no la describo porque no es muy importante que digamos en esta historia)

-Me llamaba Utonium.- dijo Brick entrando en la sala

-Si Brick, necesito que bajes a la Tierra, tu hermano está causando problemas que nos llegan hasta acá arriba.- dijo Utonium

-¿Cuál hermano?.- dijo Brick

-Este Boomer.- dijo Utonium

-Tenía que ser él, bajare como son sus deseos Utonium- dijo Brick

-Has que se aleje de la chiquilla.- dijo Utonium

-¿Chiquilla?.- dijo Brick

-Sí, un ángel ingresado hace poco, vino a darme la queja de que ese demonio tiene una relación con su nieta y ella ni siquiera sabe que es.- dijo Utonium

-En seguía ira señor.- dijo Brick

Brick salio del templo refunfuñando, ¿Por qué lo ponían en una misión relacionada con chicas? No eran que no le gustaran, pero y si se enamoraba otra, él no quería a volver a ser un pecador, mantendría su mente en su misión solo alejar a Boomer de aquella niña

CassGoto: Hola bueno espero les haya gustado bueno para aclarar

Butch: No es que CassGoto no sepa el nombre de la abuelita de Miyako, sino que lo va a preguntar para un medio premio

CassGoto: Ok ¿Cómo se llama la abuelita de Miyako? Quien me lo diga mm mm así le dedicare el siguiente cap. de sus historias favoritas; Obra de vampiros o Alluring Secret solo de esas dos porque ya me di cuenta que odian a MOKAMI

Butch: Bueno hasta luego

CassGoto: Nos leemos


	5. No te entrometas

CassGoto: Hola queridísimos lectores, sé que me medio tarde per que es que no sabía cómo continuarla T-T y luego dije ¨ya que metamos a Butch¨, hací es fans de Butch el ya aparecerá en este capitulo

Kojiro: Y yo ya me alivie

CassGoto: Si a nadie le importas.

Kojiro Grosera *Se va a llorar a un rincón*

CassGoto: Nenita ¬¬ Bueno entonces yo daré las notas *con tono de burla*

Kojiro: * Sigue llorando*

CassGoto: ¬¬ Demashitaa! Powerpuff girls z no me pertenece

Nota: Queridísima Guest no sé si seas la misma que publico en ¨Ppgz y Rrbz nuevamente amigos o enemigos, pero PpgzandRrbz4everandppganrrb me pidió que te digiera que ya está el segundo capítulo! Después de un año de espera pero ya está hay

Bueno ahora si comenzamos

*Se va consolar a Kojiro*

Normal Pov:

En una casa de fondo blanco, daba vueltas desesperado u chico pelirrojo de orbes rojos carmesí.

-¡Por que yo! ¿No pudo haber elegido a Kaoru o alguien más?, ¿Y si me enamoro? Todos me conocerán como ¨El ángel que impuso una regla y no la cumplió.- dijo Brick desesperado.- ¿Por qué siempre tengo que abrir mi bocota?.- dijo mientras se estiraba los parpados

Se oyó que tocaron la puerta, el pelirrojo suspiro tratando de calmarse, se dirigió a la puerta y abrió.

-Hola Brick, nada más vengo a decirte que Utonium dijo que tenías que partir ya.- dijo Kaoru

-De acuerdo en seguida voy, gracias Kaoru.- dijo Brick

-Aja.- dijo Kaoru y se fue de regreso al templo del que venía

-¡No! Mi vida esta arruinada.- dijo Brick mientras lloraba cómicamente

Se tranquilizó y salió por la puerta, se dirigió a lo que parecía ser un abismo, al asomarse vio cielo, no sería la primera vez que bajara a la Tierra, pero si la segunda que tendría que proteger a una chica de una ángel caído, respiro profundo no quería recordar a Momoko, por ella regresó al cielo para no verla nunca más, se puso en posición y salto.

Mientras en un templo que ya conocemos…

-Solo espero que no se enamore.- dijo Utonium

-Téngale fe sé que no lo hará.- dijo Kaoru

Mientras en la Tierra…

Un ángel acababa de aterrizar, transformo su túnica en lo que sería la ropa de un adolescente normal, ahora tenía unos jeans grises, vans grises con agujetas rojas, una sudadera roja de abercrombie y una gorra roja, empezó a caminar, antes de empezar con su misión tendría que ver a alguien en cualquier caso de que su hermano Boomer se le complicarán las cosas, tenía a quien acudir, Brick se aseguraría de que esa platica no pasara o por lo menos que no lo ayudara, empezó a caminar hacía los barrios bajos de la ciudad, sabía en donde localizar a su hermano el más rebelde aunque desde que llego a la Tierra, no había quejas de él pero el hermano del medio era el más predecible de los tres, al acercarse a los barrios bajos, pudo escuchar las porras hacía un tal Kojiro y otras hacía un tal Kaoretsu ¿En qué problemas estaría su hermano ahora? Se acercó a la multitud que estaba escondida en medio de una ciudad perdida

(N/A: Kojiro: Una ciudad perdida es una zona dentro de los barrios bajos, donde la economía está pésima)

La multitud estaba perfectamente formada en dos hileras, Brick empezó a caminar entre amabas sin embargo al pasar por la fila de hasta atrás (En donde estaba en un inicio) le tiró un refresco a una señora, lo que hizo enojar al marido de está, se levantó abruptamente listo para darle un puñetazo al perfil de Brick, las tres filas de adelante ya no prestaban atención a la pelea de Kojiro vs Kaoretsu si no que veían el puño que se dirigía al rostro de Brick, sin embargo este paro el puño con su mano, nadie había notado los ojos rojos de Brick pues realmente los llevaba cerrados por el desinterés, Brick giró su rostro hacía el señor, un par de mellizo peliblancos que antes observaban la pelea ahora miraban a Brick, entre los dos intercambiaron miradas y el niño se hizo una charco de azufre que luego desapareció los ojos de la niña brillaron, se acercó a Brick y…

Chun Chun Chun suspenso

Mientras

En el parque…

Se encontraba una pareja de rubios caminando por el parque el chico llevaba unas palomitas en la mano derecha y la chica un refresco en la mano izquierda, mientras que con sus manos libres se sujetaban la mano ajena, cerca de ahí surgió un charco de azufre y del salió un chico albino, el charco desapareció, el chico se acercó a la pareja y se paró en frente de ella.

-Hola primo Boomer, tu madre te llama dice que es urgente.- dijo el peliblanco

Boomer reconoció al chico el junto con su melliza eran sus aliados principales, solo tenían un año menos que él y habían logrado lo que ningún otro demonio logró, ganarse la confianza de Boomer

-¿Mi madre?.- dijo Boomer

-Si.- dijo el chico y miró fijamente a los ojos de Boomer, se comunicaron a través de telepatía

_-Tu hermano el angelito ¿Cómo se llamaba? A si Brick fue a ver a Butch seguramente tienen un plan en tu contra.- dijo el chico peliblanco_

El chico rubio asintió con la cabeza

-Gracias Bleed, Miyako en verdad lo siento, pero te prometo que nos veremos mañana.- dijo Boomer

-No importa, nos veremos mañana.- dijo Miyako con una sonrisa

Boomer le dio un tierno beso en los labios y corrió hacía la dirección de donde venía el chico albino, una vez que se perdió de vista, el albino volteó hacía la chica con una sonrisa macabra

-Adiós _Miyako_.- dijo Bleed

Se echó a correr detrás de Brick, se escondió detrás de un árbol y se volvió a hacer azufre y desapareció

Mientras…

En la ciudad perdida…

Brick no había soltado la mano del señor ni abierto los ojos, donde antes estaban los mellizos apareció Bleed y se reunió con su melliza.

Brick abrió los ojos para sorpresa del señor eran rojos, todos los espectadores se quedaron viendo aterrorizados ¿Qué clase de criatura era esa?

-¿A quién estabas apoyando?.- dijo Brick

-A… a… Kaoretsu.- dijo el señor

-Y dime ¿Nos notas algún parecido?.- dijo Brick

-No… No.- dijo el señor

-Bueno yo soy su hermano mayor.- dijo Brick

Nadie lo creía esa criatura ¿hermanos? ¿Cómo podía pasar eso?

-Disculpe señor.- oyó Brick unas voces a coro detrás de él

Solto la mano del señor y volteo, había un par de mellizos peli blancos con los ojos cerrados y sonrisa angelical aparentaban los 14 años

-No soy tan viejo tengo15 pero que necesitan.- dijo Brick

-De casualidad ¿Su segundo nombre no será Momokido?.- dijeron a coro

-Si ¿Cómo lo supieron?- pregunto Brick asombrado

-Por pura coincidencia- dijeron su sonrisa angelical desapareció ahora eran maliciosas y su ojos abierto.- bueno hasta luego

A Brick se le hicieron conocidos sus rostros aunque no sabía de donde. Decidió olvidarlo y camino hacía al frente al parecer Kaoretsu ganó pero sola la parte delantera del público, en cuento se dieron cuenta de que no aplaudían se voltearón a ver, todos quedaron aterrorizados, Butch que hacia reverencias al oír que dejaron de aplaudir paró de repente, eso no era común generalmente duraban más los aplausos, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que el público le abría el paso a alguien… que el conocía bien, había vivido 13 años con él, de entre la multitud salió a quién estaba esperando, su hermano mayor

-¡Kaortsu! Que bueno que te encuentro ¿sabes? Eres demasiado predecible, por lo que se que me dirás que no tienes nada que hablar conmigo- dijo Brick

El pelinegro cerró la boca al momento que le iba a responder.

-Pero ¿Qué crees? Si tenemos algo de que hablar, así que deja de hacerte el mortal y baja aquí.- dijo Brick

A Butch no le quedo de otra y bajo del ring improvisado

-¿De que quieres hablar?.- dijo Butch

Para el público no era secreto el tema, los hermanos no se molestaban en hablar más bajo.

-Sobre Boomer.- dijo Brick

-¿Boomer?.- dijo Butch

-Bueno si van a hablar de mi creo que tengo derecho a escuchar.- dijo Boomer

-Como sea.- dijo Butch

-Pero hay demasiada gente.- dijo Boomer.- ¿No les molesta? A mi si.- dijo Boomer.- Bell, Bleed

.¿Dijiste Bell y Bleed?.- dijo Brick

-Si.- dijo Boomer los mellizos ahora estaban a su lado.- soy calustrofobico

Los mellizos sonrieron macabramente, se alejaron y se pusieron en frente de público, el cual oía atentamente

-Hay sus hermanos los enviaron ternurita.- dijo el señor que momentos antes había ¨peleado¨ con Brick

-Uno no somos hermanos.- dijo Bleed

-Y dos no nos llevamos con los tres

-Y tres venimos a espantarlos.- dijeron los mellizos al mismo tiempo

-Como unos pequeñines de 8 años nos podrían espantar.- dijo otro señor

-1 tenemos catorce.- dijo Bleed

-Y dos a si- dijo Bell

Los mellizos se voltaron y cuando volvieron a ver al público, teniían ojos rojos demasiados grandes los dos no tenían uno, y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, todos los espectadores se fueron corriendo, los mellizos volvieron a la normalidad y se sonrieron complicés.

-No sabía que los mellizos tuvieran tanto potencial.-dijo Brick

-No sabes cuanto.- dijo Boomer

-Bueno Butch yo solo venía a decirte que no te entrometas.- dijo Brick

-¿Entrometerme en que?.- dijo Butch obviamente no sabía de la relación de la mortal con su hermano menor.

-Vine a la Tierra por una misión muy ultra secreta, si las cosas se le complican a alguien no te entrometas.- dijo Brick

-¿Por qque?.- dijo Butch

-Porque podrías terminar muerto.- dijo Boomer

-Bueno no lo haré.- dijo Butch

Brick asintió y desapareció Boomer soló le dio una mirada a Butch, se dirigio hacía los mellizo y desaparecierón en un torbellino y Butch se fue a su casa Xd

CassGoto: espero les haya gustado la pregunta es:

Kojiro: ¿Qué obtienen si juntan una maestra y un vampiro?

CassGoto: Ya saben quien lo adivine le dedico el próximo capitulo o le didco un One-shot de la pareja que quiera

Kojiro: Nos leemos


	6. Conociendote

CassGoto: Hola mis queridísimos lectores lamento la tardanza pero es que he estado teniendo problemas legales en mi familia por lo que se me ha complicado actualizar pero aquí tienen el otro cap. va dedicado a Nogizaka Haruka, Guest y

Kojiro: Demashitaa! Powerpuff girls no le pertenece CassGoto

CassGoto: Comenzamos

Normal Pov:

Un chico pelirrojo iba caminado por la calle se notaba que estaba demasiado pensativo como para evitar a las personas que yacían a su alrededor por lo que las personas procuraban esquivarlo a él.

Mente de Brick

_Mm bueno ya le dije al idiota de Butch que no se meta en esto, pero aun así a Boomer no le preocupo él tiene algo planeado y eso asusta porque la mayoría de las veces no usa la cabeza, bueno a otro tema creo que tendré que conocer a la nieta de Kyoko si no como la separare de ese idiota, creo que debe ser algo casual para que no se note que voy con el propósito de conocerla, me parece que hasta ahora todo va bien, he visto mujeres hermosas y feas y ninguna ha causado efecto sobre mi si todo sigue así creo que estaré más pronto de vuelta en casa casi que pensare que fue un mal sueño, eh hablando de la reina de Roma esta como a 15 pasos de mi tomando un café mientras sostiene varias bolsas y habla por teléfono, la ocasión perfecta._

De regreso al Normal Pov:

Brick paso de lado de la chica empujándola levemente con su hombro, pero esto basto para que el café se derramara sobre el sweater de la chica, lamentablemente su sweater negro favorito, Brick lamento no haberse esperado a otra oportunidad.

-Am lo siento.- dijo Brick mientras regresaba a ver el estado de la chica quien mantenía la mirada baja.

-No te preocupes después de todo fue un accidente.- dijo Miyako

A Brick le pareció una voz realmente bella muy armoniosa, pero lo que le dejó congelado fue el hecho de que cuando la chica levanto la vista tenía unos bellos ojos celestes y una hermosa sonrisa, que le animaría e día hasta al neurótico de su hermano Butch

-No en serio lo lamento fue mi culpa.- dijo Brick que sin saber porque ya estaba sonrojado

-No en serio no te preocupes solo tengo que meterlo a lavar.- dijo Miyako

-Bueno por lo menos déjame comprarte otro café.- dio Brick

La chica asintió y ambos se dirigiero café cercano, pidieron dos frappés y se sentaron a conversar un rato.

-Y bueno ¿Cómo te llamas?.- dijo Brick

-Mi nombre es Miyako ¿y el tuyo?.- dijo Miyako

-Brick, un gusto Miyako.- dijo Brick

Brick ahora sabia porque su hermano se había enamorado de aquella humana, su cálida sonrisa, su hermosa mirada, su rostro de porcelana y su actitud de oro por decirlo esa chica era perfecta, además al sentir su aurea Brick pudo notar que no sentía nada de rencor, ni siquiera a quien le había arruinado el día, exacto ni siquiera al imbécil que le tiro su café, sin embargo Brick recordó algo no debía e_namorase_ esas palabras retumbaron en sus oídos, había oído de ángeles que pecaron por enamorarse de humanos, ahora sabia porque lo habían hecho, era tan especial este momento que compartía con aquella chica, sin embargo que clase ejemplo seria si él fuese quien se enamorara de una humana, solo sacaría las alas de su hermano en frente de ella para que terminara su objetivo, Brick finjo ver su reloj.

-Oh Miyako, veras me la he pasado genial pero se me hace tarde.- dijo Brick

-No hay problema vete con tranquilidad.- dijo Miyako

-¿Cómo podría yo permitir que te fueras sola a tu casa?.- dijo Brick

Le pidió permiso para acompañarla a su casa a lo cual Miyako no se negó, caminaron conversando de varias cosas, hasta que llegaron a casa de Miyako, ambos se despidieron y el en el camino pensaba ¿Qué era lo que sentía cuando estaba cerca de esa chica?

CassGoto: Hola bueno creo que me quedo muy corto pero tratare de hacerlo más largos por cierto ahora los capítulos van a ser dedicados a quienes contesten la pregunta no importa cuántos sean

Nogizaka Haruka: Lo se lo sé pero bueno confió en mi misma en que le pondré momento más interesantes.

Guest: No importa aun así te lo dedico con mucho cariño espero la sigas leyendo

CassGoto: Bueno que tenía que decirles así, ya creamos nuestro Facebook fanfictionero donde podrán ver, sinopsis, adelantos, previews y si alguno quiere que recomendemos alguna historia suya solo Diganos en el review y Diganos el nombre de la historia el link es:

. .1

Kojiro: la pregunta es Agua corre por mi casa cate de mi corazón ¿Qué es?

CassGoto: Nos leemos


	7. Chapter 7

CassGoto: Hola a todos espero que estén bien, bueno antes que nada quiero decirles que la próxima semana entró a clases entonces será más difícil que actualicé, mi madre dijo que podría venir a mi casa después de la escuela si sacó buenas calificaciones en el primer bimestre, entonces me esforzaré por ustedes

Kojiro: Demashitaa! Powerpuff girls no le pertenece a CassGoto.

CassGoto: Comenzamos.

Brick caminaba en círculos frente a la pizarra, tenía que encontrar una manera de dejar al descubierto a su hermano.

-Y qué tal si con un arma nuclear hago una explosión él tendría que salir de ahí volando para no golpearse, pero de todas maneras no le pasaría nada con un golpecito.- dijo Brick

En la ventana del lugar donde estaba un par de demonitos vigilaba.

-¿Boomer no nos pudo poner a hacer algo interesante?.- pregunto Bell

-No lo sé- dijo Bleed

-A ya sé y si suelto una manada de toros en dirección hacia Miyako, el usaría sus alas para rescatarla.- dijo Brick.- no podría llamar unas cuantas vacas y los malditos búfalos se dispersarían.

Brick anotaba cada una de sus estrategias en la pizarra que tenía delante de él.

-Podría amenazarlo con la muerte de Miyako si no muestra su verdadera naturaleza delante de ella.- dijo Brick.- sin embargo ningún ángel caído se sacrifica solo por humanos.

Finalmente al ver que no estaba progresando en nada, se sentó cruzo sus piernas y se recargo en su mano.

-Maldición, porque Boomer no puede ser como antes, un niño tonto y delicado al que cualquiera podía chantajear.- dijo Brick.

Brick se paró y se encamino a la cocina retiro el agua de la estufa y se hizo un té.

-Aunque ciertamente era más divertido protegerlo que chantajearlo, siempre regalaba pasteles a su salvador.- pensó Brick

Tomaba su te despacio y con elegancia, cerró los ojos para disfrutar más el sabor de aquella mezcla homogénea.

-Bueno, tampoco puedo tomarme nada en serio cuando he sido mandado a vigilar.- dijo Brick

Brick se había dado cuenta de la presencia de los mellizos desde que llegaron, pues el haber estado de espaldas a ellos le permitía ver un espejo que reflejaba perfectamente la zona.

-Hay Boomer, tienes excelentes secuaces pero pésimos espías.- suspiro

Recordó cuando Boomer sonreía con alegría y no por burlarse de alguien, de alguna manera el recuerdo de la sonrisa de Boomer le saco una risilla, siguió recordando los buenos momentos que paso junto a él y termino pensando en Miyako… ¡¿espera que?! ¿Cómo demonios había terminado pensando en la chica? Recordó su mirada, tan pacifica como la de Boomer, su sonrisa, tan amplia como la de él, se miró en el reflejo del té y se dio cuenta de que estaba sonrojado.

-¿Por qué de todos tuve que ser yo? .- se preguntó.- a nunca he sido bueno para admitir mis errores pero, me volví a enamorar.

Y en verdad quería salvar el alma de esa chica sin embargo, todos sus planes habían sido rechazados hasta el momento, entonces le vino a la mente.

-Puede que no tenga alma pero habrá algo que él quiera.- suspiro lo que el amor le hacía, salio por la puerta trasera para asi encontrar a los gemelos que se hallaban esperando a que saliera de la cocina.

-¿Bell, Bleed?.- llamo Brick

Los mellizos se voltearon aterrados, entonces se dieron cuenta de que no había sido su imaginación, en verdad el ángel los había encontrado

-H-hola Brick ¿Cómo has estado?.- dijo Bell

-Hola bien y ustedes.- respondió Brick

Los gemelos no aguantaron, en realidad antes de ser desterrados Brick era uno de los mejores amigos que tenían no podían mentirle no a él.

-¡No te estábamos espiando para ver qué haría en contra de Boomer!.- exclamo Bleed

-No se hagan que ya lo sé, pero quiero que hagan algo por mí.- dijo Brick

-Bueno no está mal unirse al enemigo de vez en cuando.- dijo Bell

-Eh no me digas enemigo, todavía de que los saque de su mundo cuando eran unos enanos.- dijo Brick

-Di que es lo que quieres.- dijo Bleed cortante

-Quiero que le digan a Boomer que tengo que hablar con él y que lo espero mañana a las 8 de la noche a las afueras de la ciudad.- dijo Brick

-Está bien, pero no lleves búfalos.- dijo Bell

-Y díganle que solo ni siquiera ustedes pueden ir.- dijo Brick

-Eso ya lo decidirá el.- contesto Bleed

Los mellizos desaparecieron después de convertirse en un charco de azufre.

En un castillo que era rojo vino un chico rubio vestido con jeans, una blusa azul con blanco y vans grises que traía el cabello entre peinado y despeinado y traía una delgada corona de plata en la cabeza, lo que daba a entender que era un príncipe, estaba tirado en su cuarto, su padre había usado alguna especie de barrera mágica para que no saliera de ahí, suspiró.

De repente un charco de azufre apareció frente a él y de ahí salieron los gemelos con una sonrisa del gato Chessire.

-Y bien ¿Descubrieron que planea?.- pregunto Boomer

-No, lamentablemente nos descubrió.- dijo Bleed

-Pero nos digo que quería hablar mañana contigo a las 8 de la noche en las afueras de la ciudad.- dijo Bell

-No puedo salir de aquí.- dijo Boomer

-¿Por qué?.- pregunto Bleed

-Mi padre me encerró con una barrera mágica.-explico Boomer.- a menos que.- susurro y una sonrisa macabra se extendió por su rostro.

Se acercó a Bleed con pasos lentos y discretos, el peliblanco no sospechaba nada pues seguramente era una nueva visión, pronto se encontró convertido en un rubio de ojos zafiro

-¡¿pero que den…?!.- intento exclamar.

-Tú serás mi remplazo.- dijo Boomer.- Bell tu trata de que mi padre no averigüe esto.- ordeno Boomer

-Si.- dijo Bell

Boomer sonrió a Bleed-ahora-Boomer y salió por un charco de azufre, la barrera estaba diseñada para evitar que Boomer saliera, pero que pasaba cuando había dos Boomer.

Se dirigió a un motel solo para pasar la noche, mañana estaba seguro de que su hermano le diría algo o intentaría descubrirlo por eso salio con armas de todo tipo bajo la sudadera que nadie se dio cuenta.

Por otro lado Butch estaba teniendo una presentimiento, seguramente sus hermanos se reencontrarían luego, pero bien ya le habían dicho que no se entrometiera ¿desde cuándo hacia caso a un cerebrito y un maricón? Desde que decidió que quería seguir con vida.

La noche y el día ya habían pasado por fin sería el encuentro de los hermanos, por fin un reencuentro normal y pacífico, Brick tenía una camisa blanca con rojo con corbata y pantalones de mezclilla, se hallaba sentado en una barda que estaba medio destruida, parecía estar pensando y era lo correcto se imaginaba como sería el reencuentro de él y su hermano.

-Ya estoy aquí onii-sama.- dijo Boomer con un tono juguetón para hacer enojar a Brick (N/A: su vestimenta ahora no importa)

-No me digas Onii-sama.- dijo Brick

-Está bien.- dijo ya con la mirada sería.- ¿ahora qué es lo que quieres?.- pregunto Boomer

-Aléjate de Miyako.- dijo Brick

-O no no no sabes muy bien querido hermanito que para que un demonio cumpla la voluntad de alguien hay que hacer un contrato ¿no es asi?.- dijo Boomer con sorna

En verdad quería a Miyako o por lo menos se le parecía a quererla, los demonios no podían desarrollar sentimientos humanos y por muy heredero que infra tierra que fuera él tampoco lo podía hacer, sabía que tenía un sentimiento parecido al amor hacia ella o a su alma no lo sabía.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio?.- pregunto Brick

-U a poco ya te enamoraste hermanito, ¿ves? Por eso Butch y yo nos alejamos de ti, no eres si quiera capaz de cumplir una de tus ordenes.- dijo Boomer

-Cállate y dime que quieres.- dijo Brick

Boomer examinó a Brick por ser un ángel no tenía un alma, haci que lo recorrió con la mirada de arriba hacia abajo, entonces una sonrisa socarrona apareció en sus labios.

-Quiero una de tus alas.- exhibió por fin Boomer

-¡¿Qué?! Eso es ridículo ¿Por qué tu querrías algo asi?.- exclamó Boomer

-Tienes razón, pero me parece que las exhiben con tanto orgullo, que por solo una caerías muy bajo.- dijo Boomer

-¿Y cuál serían las condiciones?.- dijo Brick

-Yo me alejare de Miyako, no prometo que dejare de influir en su vida diaria porque tengo muchas almas que devorar gracias a ella, pero me alejaré no volveré a contactarla, a cambio tu perderás una de tus alas vivirás como un humano normal y podrás acercarte a ella.- dijo Boomer

-De acuerdo.- dijo Brick

Su hermano quién estaba seguro de que rechazaría se sobresaltó.

-¿Perdón? Me estás diciendo que uno de los ángeles más perfectos se está sacrificando por una humana.- pregunto Boomer

-Cállate y has el contrató de una vez.- dijo Brick

De-quien-sabe-donde Boomer sacó un rosa blanca, se cortó la muñeca y dejo que su sangre tornará roja la rosa.

-Tu turno.- dijo Boomer tendiéndole la rosa a Brick.

Brick también se hizo sangrar la muñeca y antes de dejar que su sangre tocará la rosa reflexiono, ¿en verdad era esto lo que quería? Si, después de todo lo hacía por el bien de Miyako, extendió su muñeca a los pétalos de la rosa y al juntarse con la sangre de su hermano está se volvió negra.

-Trato cerrado onii-sama.- dijo Boomer.

-Ya tomará, después de todo si no lo haces ahora ¿Cómo tendré la certeza de que cumplirás tu parte del trato?.- dijo Brick

-Tienes mucha razón, querido hermano cerebrito.- dijo Boomer burlándose

Boomer se acercó a Brick quién tenía la mirada cabizbaja y parecía no tener intención de moverse.

-¿Sabes? Me duele verte asi aunque seas un ángel sigues siendo mie hermano.- dijo Boomer

-No me digas hermano y deja de preocuparte por mí solo apresúrate.- dijo Brick quien apenas y pudo pronunciar esto.

Había escuchado que el dolor de perder un ala era insoportable, pero él lo haría, solo por ella.

-Tienes razón, no tengo razones para preocuparme por ti.- dijo Boomer con una gran sonrisa que en verdad ocultaba algo e tristeza.

¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Porque tenía sentimientos ahora? Al demonio no le importaba.

(N/A: Advertencia a las fujoshis aunque parezca ¡NO VIENE YAOI!)

Boomer empezó a deshacer el nudo de la corbata de Brick para luego tirarla al piso, empezó a desabotonar su camisa y cuando por fin termino hizo lo mismo que con la corbata, las esplendidas alas de Brick se habían revelado, entonces Boomer se posó por detrás de este.

-Relájate esto te va a doler.- susurró Boomer en su oído.

Boomer tomo de la punta superior del ala derecha de Brick y luego empezó a tirar de ella, la sangre de Brick no dejaba de emanar y el empezaba a gritar, pasó cerca de media hora hasta que por fin Boomer pudo arrancar el ala, Brick cayó al piso, su hermano l volvió a colocar la camisa, que pronto se tiño de carmesí y dejo la corbata a lado.

-Lo siento no se poner corbatas.- dijo Boomer

Boomer se preparaba para irse pero antes de que lo hiciera susurro:

-No te preocupes cumpliré mi parte del trató.- dijo Boomer

Boomer desapareció en un charco de azufre dejando solo a Brick con el insoportable dolor en su espalda.

CassGoto: Que tal, lástima que Brick sucumbiera tan rápido, vamos a hacer fiesta este es el episodio más largo de toda la historia, trataré de que ahora en adelante sean haci en incluso si puedo más largos.

Kojiro: Sayonara minna-san.

CassGoto: Nos leemos


End file.
